1. Field
Aspects of one or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a thin film transistor array substrate, an organic light-emitting display apparatus, and a method of manufacturing the thin film transistor array substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A thin film transistor array substrate including thin film transistors, capacitors, and wiring connecting the thin film transistors and the capacitors is widely used in flat display apparatuses, such as liquid crystal display apparatuses or organic light-emitting display apparatuses. An organic light-emitting display apparatus including the thin film transistor array substrate defines each pixel by arranging a plurality of gate lines and data lines in a form of a matrix. Each pixel includes a thin film transistor, a capacitor, and an organic light-emitting device connected to the thin film transistor. The organic light-emitting device emits light by receiving an appropriate driving signal from the thin film transistor and the capacitor. Thus, a desired image may be displayed.